reminiscence
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Team 7. SPOILERS 451. En donde el Equipo 7 se reune y la ley se interpone.


**fandom:** Naruto  
**claim:** Team 7  
**prompt:** 02. Equipo  
**Rate:** K+  
**disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.  
**autora:** Kao.  
**summary:** En donde el Equipo 7 se reune y la ley se interpone.  
**notas de la autora:** Primero que nada, estoy muuuuy ocupada con la facultad. Tengo parciales por todos lados. Por suerte tenía escrito esto desde hace bastante así solo tuve que subirlo,pero para el resto de mis fics (como BL) creo que voy a tardar muuucho en escribir. :/ No quiero decir _hiatus_ pero capaz algo cercano.  
Explicación del oneshot, ¡_CUIDADO_! Contiene _SPOILERS DEL MANGA_.Creo que esto lo escribí cuando salió el chap 451 del manga. Hace bastante pero me olvidé de subirlo. Cuando terminé de leerlo pensé que sería genial una reunión del equipo 7 así. Obviamente no está en los planes de Kishimoto hacer feliz a NADIE. Estaba segura que Naruto iba a terminar con Hinata, y después Sai abrió la boca. Estaba orgullosa de Sakura (aunque en las batallas lo único que hizo fue salvarle la t*** a Hinata y nada más) porque no había vuelto a llorar, y Kishimoto no solo hizo llorar a Sakura sino también a Ino. ¿Cuándo se mostró que Ino tenía sentimientos profundos por Sasuke? Argh, y no me hagan hablar de Sasuke ! Porque cada vez lo quiero menos y menos y mucho menos. Mejor paro acá y les dejo leer tranquilos.  
Esto es seguro que no va a pasar nunca en el manga porque... bueno, ya verán.

* * *

**reminiscence  
**

_it's hard,  
but you know it's worth the fight,  
cause you know you've got the truth on your side,_

**-**

**-  
**

– Creo que tus anteojos están sucios, roja. Esto no se parece nada a la aldea. – dijo Suigetsu cortando el silencio que se había formado cuando Team Hebi se había detenido. Con la espada sobre su hombro, miró alrededor. – Hey, roja, ¿Estás segura que es acá?

La susodicha lo miró indignada, acomodándose los anteojos. – Por supuesto que si, idiota. ¿Por quién me tomas?

–Por alguien que sería capaz de llevarnos a un descampado, matar a Juugo y a mí, y tomar a Sasuke a tu manera. – respondió como quien informaba que si el hielo se pone al calor se derrite.

–¿Va a matarnos Karin–san? – preguntó Juugo con voz pacífica, como si el plan que había dicho Suigetsu lo había ideado la pelirroja.

Karin se sonrojó y sus manos formaron puños dispuestos a golpear la cabeza del albino. Abrió la boca para retrucarle pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

– Esto es Konoha.

Y eso logró callar a los integrantes. Miraron de nuevo a su alrededor y esta vez observaron lo que se ocultaba detrás del suelo y de los árboles deshechos. Había ruinas detrás de todo aquello.

–Pues alguien nos ganó con la destrucción. – volvió a hablar Suigetsu, escupiendo el palillo que tenía en la boca.

Karin se volvió para hablarle, pero volvió su cabeza al norte y dio un paso adelante. – Sasuke. – habló sin despegar la vista del frente. – tres enormes chakras se acercan a toda prisa a donde estamos. Nos han encontrado. – se volvió para mirarlo. – Deberíamos escondernos.

–No. – respondió Sasuke, su mirada en el norte. – Que vengan.

Suigetsu sonrió y descubrió sus colmillos. – Oh, esa es la actitud que buscaba. Directo al grano.

Esta vez nadie detuvo a Karin. – Cállate idiota, no sabes de lo que est–

–¡SASUKE!

Esta vez todo el team Hebi sintió el chakra de Naruto. La expulsión fue enorme y varios pájaros que descansaban sobre los hombros de Juugo salieron volando, lejos del peligro que se acercaba. A los lejos se veía una melena rosa, otra gris y otra rubia marchaban con rapidez, y en un parpadeo el equipo 7 estaba frente a Hebi.

Sakura ahogó la respiración cuando vio a Sasuke delante de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron sus facciones faciales y algo dentro de ella resucitó. Sabía que había sido una tonta al mentirse tanto tiempo. Pero sus ojos se entrecerraron de la furia cuando vio la capa de los Akatsuki sobre sus hombros. Los rumores habían sido ciertos. La expresión de Kakashi quedó oculta tras la mascara pero fue imposible no notar la tensión de su cuerpo y como sus manos formaron dos puños. Naruto fue el más evidente y él que menos se preocupaba por ocultar sus sentimientos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba de la ira y sus ojos azules resplandecían de la furia. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y tuvo deseos de golpear el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke, verlo sangrar y preguntarle que demonios hacía con esa capa sobre los hombros. Prefirió comenzar con las preguntas, aunque sabía que terminarían a las manos. Naruto abrió la boca y –.

–¡EQUIPO 7! – una voz a sus espaldas los llamó y ninguno de los tres se dieron media vuelta para reconocer quien los llamaba. Ninguno le quitaba la vista al morocho.

Danzo avanzó por el claro, donde antes habían estado los edificios que decoraban una alegre Konoha. A su alredor ANBUS y muchos ninjas de distinto rangos avanzaban con él. – Muy bien hecho Equipo 7, han encontrado a Uchiha Sasuke. – Cuando se detuvo, Danzo volvió a hablar. – Elimínenlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Sakura y Naruto. Kakashi tensó sus hombros. Pero los tres lo vieron, algo brilló en los ojos de Sasuke y ninguno estaba muy seguro de lo que había sido. Suigetsu sonrió y bajó la espada de su hombro. (_Esa espada–!_ Pensó Sakura mirando al resto de los acompañantes de Sasuke.). Karin descruzó sus brazos y Juugo miró con monotonía frente a él.

Cuando ninguno de los tres se movió. Danzó repitió. – Es tu responsabilidad como Ninja residente de Konoha, Uzumaki. – Viendo que ninguno de los tres volvía la mirada, – Si no pueden hacerlo, háganse a un lado y dejen pasar a los ANBUS.

Los susodichos dieron un paso al frente, Sasuke se tensó, y Naruto vio el agarre de su espada. –¡NO! – gritó Naruto su voz respondiendo a las ordenes de Danzo o a las intenciones de Sasuke. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Danzo a los ojos, sus ojos repitieron no con decisión. Sakura se dio media vuelta lentamente, sus ojos mirando los de Danzo, su respuesta danzando entre ellos, su espada rigida y sin arrepentimientos.

Danzo avanzó un paso. – Hatake, impón orden a tus alumnos o los declararé cómplices del traidor.

Esta vez Naruto abrió la boca, pero Kakashi le tocó el hombro en señal de silencio. Kakashi se volvió y se dio media vuelta. –El que no cumple las normas es escoria pero – Kakashi volvió la cabeza a su equipo. Naruto y Sakura hicieron lo mismo y entre los tres repitieron – **pero el que no cuida de sus amigos, es peor que la escoria.**

Tres pares de ojos cayeron sobre el rostro del morocho y esta vez los tres sonrieron cuando pudieron descubrir algo dentro de los ojos de Sasuke. Se dieron media vuelta y enfrentaron a Danzo.

–No permitiré que ninguno de mi equipo muera delante de mis ojos.

– Protegeré a mis personas más importantes. – dijo Sakura. – Así esta vez podrán ver mi espalda.

– Porque es nuestro camino Ninja. – declaró Naruto - Dattebayo!

-

-

-

_the end_

_

* * *

_Reviews son muy bien bienvenidos (:


End file.
